Eiserner Steg
by Whitee Foxclaw
Summary: This is a very small love song from a guy to a girl. This song is not between a specific pairing, so be free to imagine any couple you like. It could be Viper/Crane, Po/Tigress, Tai Lung/Tigress, and so forth. Enjoy the lyrics.


This is a song named: "Eiserner Steg" – Philipp Poisel (German-pop). I just translated it into English.

This is a very small love song from a guy to a girl. I appreciate the thought that two  
>individuals of your own favorite stories could be involved within these lines. So, I will<br>not say who the guy singing is. It could be Crane, it could be your OC, or it could be Po. ^^  
>And for whom they are singing for? Should he love Viper, another OC, or maybe Tigress? ^^<br>Whoever your preferred couple is, plug them in. Got it?

I want you all to think about your favorite couple. Think about your own special moment  
>between both of them. Think about love between those two. Read my story to get the<br>feelings and emotions. Listen to some music. (Maybe even the original one by Philipp Poisel)

* * *

><p>Imagine that the male part just stands there, on a pier. He looks out to sea.<br>The wind whipping at his face gently. The water is rough, but quiet at the same time.  
>The waves move slowly towards the jetty. He is alone.<p>

The sun decends behind him, so he can see his own reflection in the rippling water.  
>It plays with the waves, slowly bluring because of foam which appears before his very eyes.<br>The orange light bathes the entire scene in a very tranquil and emotional color.  
>But the wind still caresses against his face, giving him a cold shiver upon his neck.<p>

His thoughts remains with only one person. He did not know what to think.  
>She is not there. He is alone. He looks up into the heavens and starts to feel<br>unyielding pain in his heart by seeing some seagulls dancing on the horizon.  
>The white, slender clouds seems to point towards the sea, painting an intricate<br>and brilliant display of curvy lines.

He knows she is not there. But he did not know what to do. He remembers his finest  
>moments with her, and the pain caused by her. The incredible pain that threatens to<br>crush his very being. He makes a decision.

He pushes himself off the dock, and plummets down, slowly trekking through deeper  
>and deeper waters. He feels the bitterness of the sea on his body, even the smallest<br>Waves ached. Yet, he continues on. His mind and heart is heavy. He is not able to resist  
>the addition of his own salty tears into the massive ocean. He thinks about it. The ocean<br>is full of salt and his tears is also salty. Could the ocean be nothing less than the teardrops  
>of everyone who ever lived? Who ever felt this kind of strenuous pain?<p>

He did not want to do anything without her. But this time; he has no choice.  
>A slight breeze brought the heat wave in the upturn. He wanted to express<br>his sorrow once more, his pain, his incredible loss.

He then sings from the depths of his soul; his gaze upon the vivid horizon. Guided by his love -  
>he inhales the warm burst of wind, still carrying the lingering scent of his beloved soul-mate.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I inhale you and never again to exhale<br>I lock you in my heart  
>Never to let you out<em>

_I carry you with me in my heart  
>I would have changed all my ways<br>Had I known it before_

_Now I'm standing on the shore  
>The tide is upon me<br>The water's up to my neck  
>Why are you not here?<em>

_I want to love you once more  
>like the very first time<br>I want to kiss you once again  
>on your glowing fur (beautiful skin)<em>

_I want to sleep once more - sleep with you  
>Once more to be close to you<br>Before I lose you forever  
>Lose you forever<em>

_(piano)_

_Who pays attention to me now  
>that I am not doing well?<br>And now if I fall  
>Who will catch me then?<em>

_On all these roads  
>I no longer know my way around<br>There isn't anybody who waits  
>who waits for me at home<em>

_I want to love you once more  
>like the very first time<br>I want to kiss you once more  
>in your glowing fur (beautiful skin)<em>

_I want to sleep once more - sleep with you  
>Once more to be close to you<br>Before I lose you forever  
>Lose you forever<em>

_(piano) _

_I want once, once more, once more  
>To still enjoy you<em>

_Once more I want breathe you  
>Before I lose you forever<em>

_Lose you forever (forever)  
>Lose you forever (forever)<br>I want to sleep once more (forever)  
>Sleep with you (forever)<em>

_Once more to be close to you  
>Before I lose you forever<br>Lose you forever_

He then closes his eyes. Using a pressure point method upon himself,  
>he takes his last breath. His last thoughts belonged to her, in the ocean of tears.<p>

END

* * *

><p>Of course, I thought about Po and Tigress. What couples are your most adorable ones? Please review if you felt the same, I did. Who did you think of?<p>

(If you like this, and if you like Po x Tigress, please read my story Pandaries: the Golden Heart KFP3. It is important to me. ^^)


End file.
